customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Megan Vanderbilt (Soulcalibur character, Thevideotour1's version)/Original Timeline
Megan Sylvia Vanderbilt is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Leon Wu. She made her debut in Soul Calibur III, and has returned in Soul Calibur IV, Soul Calibur V, and Soul Calibur Endless Rage. Physical appearance Megan has green eyes and medium, straight orange hair. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Megan can use all weapons that Maxi wields. Fighting Style Megan always uses a nunchaku and her fighting style is Shissen Karihadi. Critical Finish Megan throws a few nunchaku blows to the opponent who is stunned and then thrown airborne by a palm strike. She then leaps in the air and delivers a fatal kick to the opponent's neck or ribs, ending the fight. Critical Edge Megan punches her opponent twice, and finally blasts them with an elbow finisher. Costumes Megan is very feminine like Kacy and the other girls and she wears a long skirt to any of her outfits. Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Costume 1 (Campaign Girl) Name: Megan Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Medium Straight (05,19) Mid Torso: Feminine Outfit (20,17) Upper Legs: Long Skirt (20,17) Socks: Knee Socks (01,14) Feet: Decorative Boots (20,17 and 20,17) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 05,19 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 15,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 01,18 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Good/Light Costume 3 (Sorcerer) Name: Megan Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Medium Straight (05,19) Mid Torso: Alchemist's Dress (28,20) Socks: Knee Socks (01,14) Feet: Leather Shoes (32,20) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 05,19 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 15,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 01,18 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Good/Dark Costume 4 (Prom Night) Name: Megan Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Medium Straight (05,19) Lower Torso: Leather Corset (01,14) Upper Legs: Long Skirt (01,14) Feet: Kung Fu Shoes (01,14) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 05,19 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 15,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 01,18 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Evil/Light Costume 5 (Valkyrie) Name: Megan Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Medium Straight (05,19) Mid Torso: Decorative Shirt (01,14) Arms: Bangles (01,14 and 09,20) Shoulders: Mini Hunter Pads (30,20) Lower Legs: Barbarian Underwear (01,14) Upper Legs: Long Skirt (01,14) Feet: Stealth Leggings (30,20) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 05,19 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 15,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 01,18 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Evil/Light Costume 6 (Knight) Name: Megan Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Medium Straight (05,19) Lower Torso: Chain Mail (28,20) Mid Torso Priest's Robe (30,20 and 30,20) Upper Torso: Heavy Armor (30,20) Arms: Heavy Gauntlets (30,20) Shoulders: Heavy Pads (30,20) Neck: Witch's Cape (01,14) Waist: Heavy Belt (01,14 and 30,20) Lower Legs: Lady Pants (28,20) Feet: Punisher's Leg Armor (30,20) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 05,19 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 15,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 01,18 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Good/Dark Costume 7 (Cocktail) Name: Megan Vanderbilt Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Medium Straight (05,19) Lower Torso: Scale Bustier (01,14) Upper Legs: Ethnic Skirt (01,14) Feet: Kung Fu Shoes (01,14) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 05,19 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 15,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 01,18 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Good/Light Costume 8 (Maid) Name: Megan Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Head: Maid's Head Gear (01,14) Hair: Medum Straight (05,19) Mid Torso: Magician's Robe (30,20) Arms: Leather Gloves (01,14) Lower Legs: Cloth Bikini (28,20) Socks: Knee Socks (01,14) Feet: Leather Shoes (30,20) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 05,19 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 15,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 28,20 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Good/Light Relationships *Close friend and travel companion of Kacy and Prune. *Used to be friends with Abelia. *Used to be friends with Hilde. Trivia *Megan's rivals are Mitsurugi, Maxi, Kilik, and Hwang. *Sleipial Aeterna from the fiction Chronicles era resembles Megan Vanderbilt from Soul Calibur. However, Sleipial does not wield a nunchaku, but she wields other weapons. Quotes Soul Calibur III *''Please get out of my way!'' *''This is gonna be great!'' *''All right, let's settle this!'' *''Out of the way! Hurry up and disappear!'' *''You're in my way!'' *''You wanna die that badly?!'' *''Let's settle this fair and square.'' *''I prefer not to do this...but we have no choice.'' *''Are you sure you want to do this?'' *''Be careful from now on!'' *''I'll take you on any time you want!'' *''It looks like I'm just too strong for you.'' *''I won't hold back next time!'' *''I could never lose to the likes of you!'' *''You deserved that.'' *''Stay there and die!'' *''You should have said so if you're so weak!'' *''I'm sorry, but I must move on.'' *''It looks like I got lucky.'' *''It was a decent match.'' *''It looks like I won today. But who know what'll happen next time.'' *''The power of kung-fu made all the difference.'' - Press or hold any button during replay *''Prepare yourself!'' *''Outta the way!'' *''Let's end this!'' *''Aren't we cheeky?'' *''This is absurd!'' *''Go down!'' *''Goodbye!'' *''It's over!'' *''Die!'' *''You idiot!'' *''You filth!'' *''Shut up!'' *''You fool!'' *''Suffer!'' *''Moron!'' *''Disappear!'' *''I'm sorry!'' *''Get ready!'' *''Excuse me!'' *''Back away!'' *''How rude!'' *''Stay down!'' *''Goodbye.'' *''It's over.'' *''You can't get away!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Did I do it?'' *''How about...this?!'' *''Take...this!'' *''Hey, you're not half bad.'' - Taunt *''Give it up already.'' - Taunt *''You touch me and you die!'' - Taunt *''You think you can handle this?!'' - Taunt *''Are you out of shape?'' - Taunt *''You should really give up.'' - Taunt *''What?!'' *''I can't believe this!'' *''Damn!'' *''No good!'' *''Ugh!'' *''Phew!...'' *''No!'' *''I don't believe this!'' Soul Calibur IV * Soul Calibur V * Gallery Soul Calibur III Megan's Weapon Pose (Costume 1).jpg 100 2245.JPG|Megan's 1P costume 100 2246.JPG|Megan's 1P costume CAS forumla (Part 1) 100 2247.JPG|Megan's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 100 2248.JPG|Megan's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 3) 100 2249.JPG|Megan's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 4) Vlcsnap-2014-11-05-14h42m02s180.png|Megan (in 1P costume) wielding Raimei. Vlcsnap-2014-11-05-14h42m33s161.png|Megan (in 1P costume) wielding Raimei before the battle. Vlcsnap-2014-11-05-14h42m46s87.png Vlcsnap-2014-11-05-14h42m58s158.png Vlcsnap-2014-11-05-14h43m04s32.png Vlcsnap-2014-11-05-14h43m24s169.png Vlcsnap-2014-11-05-14h43m37s107.png|Megan (in 3P costume) wielding Raimei after the battle. Megan's Weapon Pose (Costume 3).JPG 100 2446.JPG|Megan's 3P costume 100 2447.JPG|Megan's 3P costume CAS formula (Part 1) 100 2448.JPG|Megan's 3P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 100 2449.JPG|Megan's 3P costume CAS formula (Part 3) 100 2450.JPG|Megan's 3P costume CAS formula (Part 4) Vlcsnap-2014-11-05-14h49m36s116.png|Megan (in 3P costume) wielding Raimei. Vlcsnap-2014-11-05-14h49m51s187.png|Megan (in 3P costume) wielding Raimei before the battle. Vlcsnap-2014-11-05-14h50m34s143.png Vlcsnap-2014-11-05-14h50m48s50.png Vlcsnap-2014-11-05-14h51m29s155.png Vlcsnap-2014-11-05-14h51m48s118.png Vlcsnap-2014-11-05-14h52m07s71.png|Megan (in 3P costume) wielding Raimei after the battle. Megan's Weapon Pose (Costume 4).jpg 100 2796.JPG|Megan's 4P costume 100 2797.JPG|Megan's 4P costume CAS formula (Part 1) 100 2798.JPG|Megan's 4P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 100 2799.JPG|Megan's 4P costume CAS formula (Part 3) 100 2800.JPG|Megan's 4P costume CAS formula (Part 4) Vlcsnap-2014-12-28-16h34m19s124.png|Megan (in 4P costume) wielding Raimei. Vlcsnap-2014-12-28-16h34m38s0.png|Megan (in 4P costume) wielding Raimei before the battle. Vlcsnap-2014-12-28-16h34m52s174.png Vlcsnap-2014-12-28-16h35m21s203.png Vlcsnap-2014-12-28-16h35m43s157.png Vlcsnap-2014-12-28-16h35m57s55.png Vlcsnap-2014-12-28-16h36m13s192.png|Megan (in 4P costume) wielding Raimei after the battle. Megan's Weapon Pose (Costume 5).JPG 100 3131.JPG|Megan's 5P costume 100 3132.JPG|Megan's 5P costume CAS formula (Part 1) 100 3133.JPG|Megan's 5P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 100 3134.JPG|Megan's 5P costume CAS formula (Part 3) 100 3135.JPG|Megan's 5P costume CAS formula (Part 4) Vlcsnap-2015-01-16-15h04m29s203.png|Megan (in 5P costume) wielding Raimei. Vlcsnap-2015-01-16-15h04m57s201.png|Megan (in 5P costume) wielding Raimei before the battle. Vlcsnap-2015-01-16-15h05m16s143.png Vlcsnap-2015-01-16-15h05m33s42.png Vlcsnap-2015-01-16-15h05m43s111.png Vlcsnap-2015-01-16-15h05m59s66.png Vlcsnap-2015-01-16-15h06m07s173.png|Megan (in 5P costume) wielding Raimei after the battle. Megan's Weapon Pose (Costume 6).JPG 100 3174.JPG|Megan's 6P costume 100 3175.JPG|Megan's 6P costume CAS formula (Part 1) 100 3176.JPG|Megan's 6P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 100 3177.JPG|Megan's 6P costume CAS formula (Part 3) 100 3178.JPG|Megan's 6P costume CAS formula (Part 4) Vlcsnap-2015-01-16-15h31m01s241.png|Megan (in 6P costume) wielding Raimei. Vlcsnap-2015-01-16-15h31m15s78.png|Megan (in 6P costume) wielding Raimei before the battle. Vlcsnap-2015-01-16-15h31m25s236.png Vlcsnap-2015-01-16-15h31m55s218.png Vlcsnap-2015-01-16-15h32m06s125.png Vlcsnap-2015-01-16-15h32m13s188.png Vlcsnap-2015-01-16-15h32m21s6.png|Megan (in 6P costume) wielding Raimei after the battle. Megan's Weapon Pose (Costume 7).jpg 20150322 113509.jpg|Megan's 7P costume 20150322 113515.jpg|Megan's 7P costume CAS formula (Part 1) 20150322 113521.jpg|Megan's 7P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 20150322 113525.jpg|Megan's 7P costume CAS formula (Part 3) 20150322 113528.jpg|Megan's 7P costume CAS formula (Part 4) Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-14h19m41s102.png|Megan (in 7P costume) wielding Raimei. Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-14h19m55s159.png|Megan (in 7P costume) wielding Raimei before the battle. Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-14h20m14s125.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-14h20m21s232.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-14h20m38s124.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-14h20m49s244.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-14h21m04s123.png|Megan (in 7P costume) wielding Raimei after the battle. Megan's Weapon Pose (Costume 8).jpg 20150323 174002.jpg|Megan's 8P costume 20150323 174007.jpg|Megan's 8P costume CAS formula (Part 1) 20150323 174017.jpg|Megan's 8P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 20150323 174025.jpg|Megan's 8P costume CAS formula (Part 3) 20150323 174035.jpg|Megan's 8P costume CAS formula (Part 4) Vlcsnap-2015-05-27-20h40m46s7.png|Megan (in 8P costume) wielding Raimei. Vlcsnap-2015-05-27-20h41m32s136.png|Megan (in 8P costume) wielding Raimei before the battle. Vlcsnap-2015-05-27-20h41m52s116.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-27-20h42m15s95.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-27-20h42m33s9.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-27-20h42m39s99.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-27-20h42m53s228.png|Megan (in 8P costume) wielding Raimei after the battle. Category:Soul Calibur Characters